Come Back To Me
by Fluffydude41
Summary: Based off the song 'Come Back To Me' by David Cook. I do not own the characters or the song. AU. T for one use of language. My first songfic!


_You say you gotta go and find yourself_

"Percy, I'm sorry, but I have to. I have to explore. There are so many things I haven't done that I want to do."

_You say that you're becoming someone else_

"I just feel weird Perce, all the time. Uncomfortable in my own skin…and it's been like this for a while now…I'm sorry…."

_Don't recognize the face in the mirror looking back at you_

"I don't even recognize myself anymore! Every time I see myself, it feels like seeing a complete stranger Perce! I can't _take_ it anymore!

_You say you're leaving as you look away_

"Look Percy…I gotta go…I _have_ to escape. I have to."

_I know there's really nothing left to say./Just know I'm here whenever you need me, I will wait for you._

"Ok Annabeth…but…just…know I'm here. Whenever you need me, just call me. I promise I'll wait for you.

_So I'll let you go, I'll set you free./And when you've seen what you need to see…_

There she was, smiling in front of the Parthenon…with a little Latino dude. And in front of the coliseum. And the Eiffel tower. And…everywhere.

_When you find you…come back to me._

_She isn't coming back…._ "No. No, don't think that. She _will_ come back. She will…" _won't she?_

_Take your time, I won't go anywhere._

"Hey Perce, you wanna come over? We can play capture the flag!" "No." "Look, Percy, just cause Annabeth left doesn't mean you have to—" "Bye." _Beep._

_Picture you with the wind in your hair._

I closed my eyes and saw her running towards me on the beach, the wind blowing her hair behind her as though her head was on fire. She pounced on top of me, both of us giggling and kissing in the sand. I then opened my eyes and saw an empty apartment.

_I'll keep your thing right where you left 'em, I'll be here for you._

I wandered into her room, taking great care not to touch anything. I stared at her unmade bed, her clothes strewn all over the floor except for a clear path to the door. Her window was wide open; the sun light bathing the room in light, the smell of the outside flooding the room with the pleasant scent of newly cut grass. Her mirror hung in front of her bed, a strip of five pictures of them together in the little space between the wood and the mirror. Her night-table still had all her architecture plans on it; her lamp bulb had gone cold from misuse. Her dresser had all her make-up and things on it, and her bookshelves were still full of her various books. Organized, of course, by author last name. He burst into tears as he ran out of the room.

_Oh, and I'll let you go, I'll set you free_

I noticed her relationship status was changed to single. I refused to believe it at first, so I checked my own timeline. It said I was in a relationship, but no longer declared who it was with. I once again burst into tears, wailing in front of my laptop, my head in my hands.

_And when you've seen what you need to see_

Now she was in Asia, with another man. He was Asian, stocky and tall build, close cut hair, and seemed to take her to every single architectural wonder in Asia. Her timeline was full of the posts, all of her looking happier than she had with me for a while. The tears silently ran down my face and dripped onto my shorts.

_When you find you…come back to me._

"She never promised me back…did she?"

_When you find you…come back to me./When you find you…come back to me…._

It had been almost 2 months…_she had never planned on coming back…._

_Knock knock._

"Go away Jason! I don't wanna do paint ball!"

_KNOCK KNOCK._

"GO AWAY YOU FUCKER!"

_Knock knock knock._

"FINE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I yelled, rising from the couch and stomping over to the door.

I threw it open and my breath caught in throat.

"What are _you_ doing here? I thought you were deciding between the Latino and the Asian."

I saw the hurt in her face at that, the smile she had immediately gone.

I grabbed her bag and went to her room, dropping it on her bed before heading back to the couch. And there she was, looking nervous and anxious and uncertain.

"Look, Perce, I…I made a mistake."

I shook my head. "No you didn't…" I mumbled, sitting on the ground in front of her. I tucked my knees into my chest and rested my head on them.

I heard her plop down to next to me with a thud and she rested her head on my shoulder.

She dropped something in my lap and I looked down at it. Her phone.

I picked it up and looked at the blaring white screen in the poorly lit room.

'In a relationship with **Percy Jackson**.'

"Since when?"

"Since I realized…I had already found myself…in you…."

I looked at her, seeing the uncertainty across her face still but something else in her eyes. Courage.

"I love you…."

I nodded. "I love you too." She put her hand on my cheek and closed the distance between us, her lips finally colliding with mine once again.

_You find you…come back to me…._

**A/N: So my mom was listening to this song a bit ago and I was reading HoH and I was like "FANFICTION IDEA" so I just ****_had_**** to write it. I hope you enjoyed (:**


End file.
